


Can I Stay? // Jelix

by starg_irl



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Septicpie, Smut, jelix nsfw, sex worker!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Felix is a sex worker and he finally get's a cute customer, who he absolutely ruins.





	Can I Stay? // Jelix

Jack would rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, an envelope full of cash in one hand while the other remained clenched into a fist by his side. It was his first time doing something this risqué, but by this point, he was desperate. With a quick shake of his head he would straighten up before knocking on the door three times, fumbling nervously with his shirt. The door would open only moments later to reveal a light-haired boy in black ripped jeans and a large pink sweater. Had Jack fucked up? He had requested for someone to dominate him, and no offense to the boy but he did not look like ‘typical’ dominant material. Just when Jack had thought they had given him the wrong person, the other boy would tug him into the room and shove him against the door. The fast actions would cause the envelope to drop from Jack’s hand, but that wouldn’t seem to bother the other boy who was currently trailing his fingers under the Irishman’s shirt. 

The man would begin to speak in a low, thick Swedish accent, surprising Jack in the slightest.  
“You don’t have to explain anything to me, baby. Don’t even have to tell me your name, just tell me what you want.”  
A bright red blush would form on Jack’s previously pale cheeks considering he hadn’t been touched like this for months.  
“I- I want you to-” Jack would pause in uncertainty, he had always been shy about dirty talk, and this was still technically a stranger he was speaking too.  
“Want me to fuck you? Want daddy to fuck you?”  
Jack would almost choke at that, nodding his head in desperation and enthusiasm. The Swede would be fast to take control of the situation, leading Jack over to the hotel bed before nudging him onto it. With a swift movement, he would clamber on top of the Irishman, thighs either side of his curvy waist, his hands tugging at the boys’ shirt to remove it. 

Jack would flush further, feeling exposed even with his pants still on. His mind would be distracted from that the moment the Swede began trailing light kisses down his chest. The Irishman found it strange, in fact. Here he was, naked in bed with a man that he didn’t even know the name of; and yet somehow it still felt right. He wouldn’t allow himself any more time to think, instead revelling in the feeling of the blondes’ hand gripping at his cock through his tight jeans. He was already embarrassingly hard, but the boy above him seemed to reciprocate the feeling as he ground his cock downward against Jack’s. With fumbling hands Jack would strip the boy above him of his shirt, eyeing down his toned chest and tight muscles. They would both then work on unbuttoning and sliding off their pants, neither having the patience for foreplay; not to mention this was the first guy Felix had actually wanted to fuck. He couldn’t help that he got stuck in a job that consisted of old, crumby men, so of course when there’s a young and hot piece of ass he isn’t going to waste his time. 

Once they’re both finally in just their boxers, Felix would begin to slow down. He could tell the boy was overwhelmed and had never done this before, and he didn’t want to freak him out. The Swede would reposition himself between Jack’s thighs, looking up from under his long eyelashes as he spoke. “I’m gonna eat you out, make sure you’re all stretched out around my tongue ‘fore I fuck you hard and good. Is that okay, baby? Use your words for me.”  
Jack would nod his head, thighs twitching at the words as he murmured a soft, “yes, d-daddy.”  
The Swede would be tempted to coo, but decided not to tantalise the boy and make him any shyer than he already was. With a swift movement Jack would be stripped of his boxers, revealing his hard cock. It had an almost pretty curve to it, resting flushed and slick against his stomach. Felix would place his hands on both of the smaller boys’ thighs, assuring they remained separated despite the boy below him wanting to squeeze them shut from exposure. 

Felix would lean his head down, leaving a quick, teasing kitten lick over the boy’s hole, watching the way he jumped slightly. The Swede would keep his teasing to a minimum, grabbing the Irishman’s hands and shoving them into his own hair before ducking down to leave a long, flat stripe. Jack would grip at the boys’ hair, his body jolting as the boy continued to lick and suck at his hole. Other than his own fingers, Jack hadn’t been touched there in months by another person, and the sensation was fucking amazing. Small whines would leave the green-haired boys’ mouth, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Felix delved in further. Felix would slowly inch his tongue in more and more, feeling the boy stretch around his tongue until finally he decided the boy was ready for his cock. Felix would pull back, chuckling at the whine he received from his client, the boys’ eyes snapping open in disapproval. It’s only when Felix tugged his own boxers down that Jack’s expression would change from disapproval to giddiness. He needed this. 

The Swede would have one of the prettiest cock’s Jack had ever seen, long and thick with an upward curve. If he weren’t desperate to be fucked he would have been on his knees in an instant. Jack would remain in his lying position on his back, watching as the blonde before him slid on a condom and lubed himself up. Soon enough the Swede would be back between his thighs, lining his cock up with Jack’s now stretched hole. In a smooth movement Felix would push into the boy, watching as his head tilted back in pleasure, a yelp falling from his mouth. He would be quick to bottom out, halting his actions until the timid boy below him would wrap his legs tightly around Felix’s waist to shove him impossibly deeper, a clear indication that he wanted the boy to fucking move. Felix would do just that, pulling out almost fully before slamming back in. His pace would be rough and fast, hands planted either side of the Irishman’s head. Normally Felix would fuck his clients from behind, but there was something about this boy that was different from all the rest (not including the obvious age difference and actual attractiveness). 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Felix would get lost in the feeling of the submissive below him. He felt so warm and tight around his cock, and it made it ten times better when Jack began to dig his nails into the Swede’s back. Normally Felix would have a rule about not being marked, but he couldn’t find himself telling the boy off. In fact, he wanted to be marked by this guy more than anyone in his entire life. By this point Jack couldn’t help the little whimpers he was letting out, his nails helplessly digging into the top’s back as if to ground himself. It was all too good, the constant shove against his prostate, the deep and inconsistent growls leaving the blondes mouth. Jack could feel the pressure building up, and he was almost ashamed at how fast this was all happening. But eventually he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, a deep scream leaving his mouth as he came across his stomach. The boy above him would stutter in his movements, swearing as Jack unintentionally clenched around him. With a gasp, the Swede would cum too, filling up the condom as he collapsed against Jack. He would slowly pull out, taking off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the nearest bin. 

Finally, he would look down at his client. The boy would seem utterly ruined, his eyes trailing off in a ruined daze.  
“Are- are you okay?” Felix would ask, voice still coming out in low pants.  
Jack would nod his head mindlessly, and Felix knew that he couldn’t and admittedly didn’t want to leave the boy, especially not in this state.  
With a voice of uncertainty, Felix would crawl further up the bed beside the tiny Irishman. “Can I… stay? Please?”  
Jack would nod wordlessly, eyes fluttering half-shut as Felix wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in closer to his side.  
“I’m Felix, by the way.”  
“Jack,” a tiny voice would murmur out.


End file.
